sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Turquoise the Hedgehog
"If you Don't Feel love,Why the Reason to Have the Power to Make the Love?" - (Turquoise the Hedgehog) Turquoise is an Hedgehog Created by User:MinecraftFan11onScratch . Basic Info Turquoise is Fifteen Years old.She is an Hedgehog that was in Good Side,but Hate Love Mobians,Being they Good or Bad. Personality Turquoise have an Neutrality with Every Mobian and Show an Funnyness and Generosityness for the Mobians that was Her friends.But,she Show and Arrogancy for the Mobians that Have Love Powers/Like the Love. Appearence Turquoise have Green Skin,Purple Hair,Light Lavender Eyes and Boots and Dark Dress.In pass,She haved Purple Eyes and Pink Dress. Relationships =Thunder Cyan the Fox= Turquoise have as Best friend,ThunderCyan.ThunderCyan is the Person that More have Kind with Her (She is Friend of Persons that have Kind of Her). =Anabelle the Cat (Creator:RubyWTF)= Turquoise have an Strongest Rivality with Anabelle because Turquoise hates Anabelle's Love Powers.They together Fight for Decide who will use the Power in an Person. =Amy Rose= Turquoise and Amy sometimes have an Like-Rivality,but They,after an Fight,Remake the Peaces. =Enemy's= For now,Turquoise enemy's are Unknowed. Powers Turquoise have Telekinetic Powers,Green Thunder Powers,and Talk With Spirits. Her More Knowed capacity is To Dismake the Love into Anyone that she Hates (This Power also Can Erase the Love Powers of Anabelle,but the Powers can quickly Return). Her Stage in Platform/Fight Games Turquoise's Stage in Platform/Fight Games was an Mystic Palace of Green and Purple Colors with Glowing Lavender Crystals that Can fall of the Ceiling.In Platform games,The typical Enemy's of Turquoise Stage was Black Ghosts with an Broken Heart in Torax. Turquoise's Boss Battle in an Platform Game Before Turquoise starts the Fight,She appears in an Plataform of Form of an Broken Heart in up Part of Screen,and After,Jumps for the Oposite side of When player was and Say one of Her Quotes: "Let's see if You support my Force!" Turquoise in Her Boss Battle in an Platform Game,Start's jumping and Making an Green Thunder.After,She use her Tekenisesis to Attract 10 Crystal Broken Hearts to Make an Tornado and After,Throw the 10 Broken Hearts up for Make various Lavender Crystals fall of Sky.After,She will try 10 Times to Use her Dismake love Into the Player,that can Make the Like Bar down. When Turquoise get defeat in Her Boss battle in an Platform game,will exit various Broken hearts of Her corpse (More or less Representing her Battle forces) and will Say that Probably the Char have More power that Her. Backstory Turquoise in the Pass tended to Be an Normal Girl and haved an Boyfriend.But,in a Day,She losted her Love because Her boyfriend Abandoned Her. Turquoise stayed too Angry of Losting her Love that she Changed completely:She changed appearence,Started to hate Love and Geted new Powers. So,Turquoise wanna found her Old crush and Revenge of Him. Theme Songs =Normal Theme/Her Stage Theme= =Fighting/Boss Theme= Trivia *Her Name Turquoise come from the Fact that the Stone Turquoise was Green like Her Skin *In Pass,She haved Love Powers More or Less like Anabelle,But the Winning of Her Dismaking Love Powers maked her lost her Love Powers *Turquoise's Fear is Being Optionaly in an Weeding Party *Her Theme in Pass was "Nightmare Night" Gallery Turquoise the Hedgehog.png|Turquoise Main Pic (Image With Base) Anabelle and Turquoise chibis.png|Turquoise with Anabelle in they Chibi Forms (Anabelle was Maked by RubyWTF) Turquoise hates Amy Rose.png|Turquoise in one of Her Moments Hating Amy (Base:Fira-the-cat) Turquoise Vector.png|Turquoise Vector Art (Base:ladyhimetsuki_pixels Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Female Category:Electric Powers Category:Anti-Love Powers Category:Telekinesis power